Dark Fire
by DarkDefender89
Summary: takes place at the end of Requiem and then goes from there my version.What happens to Lana afterward,will she embrace her destiny? She faces darkness in herself & the world. Is she in love with Clark, or Chloe? Or both? & what is Batman doing...
1. Isis

**We Are One**

_**The ultimate clana story**_

(takes place at the end of Requiem and then goes from there my version). You see people think it's automatically supposed to go the way the original Superman went. But this is Smallville. You can't be brainwashed and automatically accept the evil Lois who Clark can't even trust to tell his secret. I AM THE GOD OF SMALLVILLE AND CLARK WILL BE WITH LANA FOREVER, MWAHAHAHAHA!

(disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, only my more realistic awesome deep version of it that will never exist except in fanfiction and in other anarchist-feminist minds like mine)

_Clark POV_

All those years of waiting, Lana was finally in Clark's reach, better even, Clark's equal, just to be pulled away by Lex. Clark never thought Lex would stoop this low. Always, foolishly, even at the point Clark realized that Lex was his enemy now and there was no turning back and that he couldn't trust him, he trusted Lex. Not exactly trust; he believed in the Lex that existed once; the ghost of their ex-friendship. Now none of that mattered, because all Clark ever wanted was to be with Lana, and he came so close but once their relationship was perfect, with no flaws, they only had two days to enjoy it.

No. It couldn't be. But it was. Clark walked up to his loft, thinking about what happened. Surely there should have been some other way to deal with the bomb? Cyborg, he could have diffused it. But he wasn't there, the team wasn't really a team yet but none of that mattered; all Clark could think about was Lana.

He stopped when he saw her standing there. She was beautiful, and there was such a sad, pained look on her face. But never had she looked so strong, not only physically but mentally. She was everything that Clark could never be. Against all logic he wanted to run up to her and embrace her. But he knew he couldn't; even from where he was standing he could faintly feel the kryptonite.

Not that it mattered. It didn't matter back in freshman year of high school when Lana always wore that meteor rock necklace; Clark still always tried to go near her. He almost laughed at the irony now, that they went full circle, first the necklace now this.

He took a step forward.

"Clark, please," she said, stepping backward. "I don't want to hurt you."

He stopped, staring into her eyes and wishing he could touch her. Wishing that it wouldn't hurt to touch her, and that things could be how they used to be.

"Lex already took care of that," Clark said.

They stood in silence, almost as if they were talking with their eyes. Clark didn't want to ask; when it came to Lana everything went wrong whenever they were close to being together.

."Did you talk to Doctor Groll?"

She pressed her lips together and nodded. She looked away, her raven hair falling over her eyes.

"Can he help us?"

"No," she answered.

There had to be something. There should have been some other way to diffuse the bomb, or get all the people out of the building before the bomb exploded. No, who were they kidding. They did what had to be done.

"I'm going to do everything I can to fix this, Lana," he said, remnants of hope lingering in his eyes despite reason's protest. Determined, he stepped forward.

She stepped back again.

"I _will _find a way for us to be together."

"Clark, he tried everything." She swallowed. "He can't reverse the process."

The room was filled with everything they didn't want to admit to themselves.

Lana looked up. "I love you," she said. "I always will." Tears pooled up in her eyeballs. "I know what I need to do with my life, now." She took a deep breath. "Life is… _so _precious. So beautiful. And to be able to protect that, that's an amazing gift. I know you feel the same way," she said.

"What we have is beautiful," Clark said. He wasn't ready to give up what they had. He never would be. They had both sacrificed it before, when being in a relationship meant Clark would be held back from his destiny but this was just…cruel. Like a joke played on them. That the reason they couldn't be together was merely science, so empty. The silence filled the emptiness.

Lana took a deep breath and said what she knew was right. "Clark, we made our choice on that roof. And I _know _we would do it again. Because both of us are _driven _to do this – even if we can't do it together."

"Don't leave," he begged. "Don't leave again, Lana. Even if we can't be together I _want _you in my life."

"And that's where you're stronger than me," she said, her lips quivering. A lone tear fell down her cheek. "To…" She paused. "To see you on the street, every day… and not be able to touch you."

"Stay," he pleaded.

"No," she said, crying despite trying not to.

Suddenly determined, Clark took a deep breath and then started walking towards her.

"Clark, don't."

But Clark continued walking, stumbling the rest away up the steps and staggering as he walked towards Lana. He was in pain, but it would be more painful than just sitting there and letting Lana be ripped out of his life. As he got closer to her he almost fell over. Finally he reached her and determined to show his love, to kiss her at least one last time (no, no, it cannot be the last time. Can love overpower physical pain? But it couldn't, Clark was panting and sweating even though he tried to hide it). He put his hand on her arm (and he could feel the kryptonite and it hurt but now he would always associate that variety of physical pain with Lana and nothing would be the same again) and he leaned in and kissed her. He felt the poison seeping into his body but lust and love for Lana was stronger than the kryptonite, if only for a moment.

Clark and Lana kissed for what seemed like forever. Abruptly Lana saw the green spreading in Clark's face and her eyes darkened with horror, this was her fault, how had she let herself indulge in one last kiss? She backed up and Clark staggered and fell to the ground. Lana wanted more than anything to make him feel better but anything she could do would make it worse. Staying would hurt him and leaving would hurt him but ultimately his physical health was more important than his emotions because he was destined to be a superhero. They both were, now, at least. Even if they couldn't do it together at least they were sharing a dream, if it was doomed to be separate.

"Goodbye, Clark," Lana said, walking away.

Once she was at the steps she turned around one more time and said, "That night, at the cemetery when I introduced you to my mom and dad, you told me that I would never be alone, that my mom would always be watching over me. We're in each other's hearts, Clark. I will always be with you... no matter what. I love you."

"I love you," Clark said, but Lana was already gone.

But nothing is what it seems. There had to be a solution.

**To be continued…**

**(I'd write more now but it's late at night and I'm reading all the terrible low rating reviews of Requiem, everyone's pissed off that Clark and Lana only part because they are forced to and if Clark is ever with Lois it will always be second guessed because she's just a second-choice. I can't help but think Smallville's writers did that on purpose, I bet they were told they had to introduce clois but in defiance they made sure clois could never be as strong or powerful or beautiful or dark or inspiring as clana. Never. Who said destiny counts for anything? Clark's not "destined" to be with either one, the whole theme of Smallville is that you make your own destiny.)**


	2. Watchtower

pairings: this is a clana story but there will also be some chlana

Chapter 2

So this was it, Lana realized. There was no going back, she couldn't; she couldn't bear to think that she was the cause of Clark's pain. But that's just the way it was now and she couldn't just sit there. She barely slept the past few days. Superspeeding across the continent, so fast that she could walk on water. Thinking back to highschool, she never dreamed she'd be able to do this. She never thought it was possible for anyone to do this.

But she had worked for it; she wasn't born with it. From pain a new strength was born. Even when she was preparing for it, preparing to have the alien dna put in her body, that pain was what made her strong. It was what made pain irrelevant. Staying under ice cold water, thrusting her arms against the burning metal. Facing pain and letting go of whatever she thought before about strength; about what strength is. Letting go the girl she once was, before Lionel forced her to marry Lex and Lex faked the baby and finding the spaceship and finding out Clark's secret. And now she couldn't stop running, running from what she was now.

She'd go from city to city, jumping in anonomously when lives were in danger and sleeping in alleys beside dumbsters when she got tired. Today…tonight really, it was getting dark out…she found herself in Gotham City. She sighed, she didn't feel like thinking right now. She settled on the ground besides a dumbster just as it started raining. The rain soaked her hair but she could barely feel the cold of it. 'I did this for a reason, and now I can save lives, now I have a destiny,' she thought. 'Now I…matter.' It scared her. Her desire for power…it wasn't desire for power that drove her to do this, of course not, but she would be lying to herself if she denied that tiny part of her had craved it, the power Clark had. She hated needing to be saved; despite being trained in martial arts and for the most part being able to defend herself before this, it just wasn't the same thing as being bullet proof. And now she was…bullet proof, that is….and she was alone because of it.

Just as Lana was starting to fall asleep she felt someone picking her up. She looked up and saw black, a huge demonic black creature. It was dark out and in the shadows that was what she saw. "Stay away from me," she said…growled? She thought after hearing her voice. Standing up she used both of her hands and pushed the demon or whatever the hell was invading her space away. She saw him fall back and heard a loud thump, then a stifled groan. Lana stood up and hezitantly walked over to the creature, who now was standing up. Out of the shadows and in the light it was obvious that he wasn't really a demon, just a man in a costume….a bat costume?

"I wasn't trying to hurt you," the man in the bat costume said. What sort of lunatic dresses up in a bat costume at night? But then again it's not that different from Green Arrow and Flash and…them. Lana shuddered despite herself, thinking about Green Arrow reminded her of Clark and she didn't want to think about her past, this was the new Lana, her new destiny, and nothing else could matter. She had to be stronger than that. Stronger than….human emotions.

"I know. I'm sorry, I was sleeping, and I was startled," Lana spoke hesitantly, not sure whether to trust the man, but feeling that she could. Still the part of Lana that was Lana Luther was wary of trusting anyone, of getting close to anyone. But that was the past.

"Why were you sleeping outside?" the man dressed as a bat asked.

"That's none of your business," Lana said vehemently. Or tried to, anyways; she was tired but none of that showed in her voice. Adrenelaine combined with her new alien strength made her feel strong and invulnerable, and she was. The hard rock was uncomfortable, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Just like the ice cold water and the firery rods, it would make her stronger in the end.

"But…"

"I don't need to be saved. Whoever you are, I'm sure your intentions are good, but I don't want nor need any help from you or anyone. I trust you won't tell anyone about me," Lana spoke, the last sentence being more like a command than actually saying that she trusted the guy. Then she super-sped off into the night away from the man dressed as a bat. Briefly she wondered what he went buy at night, if anything at all. Bat Dude. No, too cheesy. Batman probably. Not that it mattered.

She found herself in Metropolis, staring at the globe on top of the daily planet. She stood there, staring at it.

"Lana! How have you been? It's a shock to see you here, I thought you left!"

"Chloe! I…" Lana started. "I did, but…I guess I'm back. It's…not that I'm staying, I was just…" Lana rambled.

"Do you have someplace to stay?" Chloe asked.

"Not really, but I'm invulnerable. It's not like someone could hurt me in the night," Lana said.

"Nonsense! You can stay at my place!" Chloe said.

"I wasn't really planning on staying…" Lana said. "I can't stay here…"

"You sure there's nothing that can be done?" Chloe asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lana said.

The dark air mixed in the night as the wind brushed past the shadowy moon. The blackness of the sky mixed with the grayness of the shadows and the dull shine of the moon ebbed and faded. Light shone in Chloe's eyes. In Lana's eyes there was only darkness, darkness and pain but also strength. The moon shone in Lana's face. A creature of the night. 'I suck the light out of everyone…' Lana thought.

"Okay, whatever, but you're staying at Watchtower tonight. If you want to leave in the morining, fine, but get some sleep tonight," Chloe said.

"Fine," Lana gave in.

"Come with me," Chloe said.

"I can run…" Lana said.

"I'm the only one who can stop the security system from going off, I have to unlock the doors for you," Chloe said.

So Chloe and Lana got into Chloe's car and drove to the Watchtower. During the car ride Lana was silent, staring out the window watching Metropolis pass her buy. Looking at everything that once was her life, passing by in a fleeting moment. "I can never go back," she whispered at a voice so soft only Clark or Kara or some meta-humans could here. Chloe was a meta-human, too, Lana thought briefly...it's a great power, really, and Chloe's perfect for it even though she tried to get rid of it...'but I wouldn't want it,' Lana admitted to herself, 'it's not the same...as strength.' She felt guilty for thinking that. She turned and looked at Chloe; it was almost as if light was radiating off Chloe's face. For a second she wondered why Clark hadn't noticed. 'What's so great about me?' Lana thought. She turned again to look out the window. She never really new what it was like to be on the outside of everything until now. Isolated. Partly her choice; partly because she couldn't face living with the mistakes and the fate forced upon her. By those Luthers. 'They're really not that bad, just looking out for themselves. survival of the fittest. But still...' In a way, Lana understood. In a way.

"We're here," Chloe said.

Chloe stepped out of the car and pressed a button. She saw strength in Chloe's face; the whole aura surrounding the girl who isolated herself with computers and spyed on the world. Lana opened her door and stepped out of the car. She may be the fastest woman in the world...(fastest? She wondered if she was as fast as Bart) but she felt like being slow, the whole world around her spun and slowed down and Lana walked around the car. She looked at the building...on the surface it looked a little more than a warehouse but it beheld much more than that.

"Thank you, Chloe," Lana said.

"What can I say? I save superheroes, all night every night," Chloe said, grinning.

"I'm not a superhero, Chloe," Lana said grimly.

Chloe started walking into the building. Lana followed her.

"Yes you are," Chloe said. "The past week...you've been interfering in crimes, saving lives, correct me if I'm wrong?"

Lana sat down in one of the chairs by the super computers. "No, no, you're right. But...I'm not a hero, Chloe. I'm..." Lana's voice trailed off; her thoughts settled in an abyss deep in her mind.

Chloe sat down in a chair beside her. "It doesn't matter, Lana. Not really. You do what you have to do. I understand."

**To be continued…**


	3. Stolen Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, I don't own the lyrics to "Eyes on Fire", which I use in this chapter – Blue Foundation does.

Chapter 3 – Stolen Power

_I seek you out, flay you alive, one more word and you wont survive. And Im not scared of your stolen power; I see right through you any hour. I wont soothe your pain. I wont ease your strain. You'll be waiting in vain. I've got nothing for you to gain._

"_No! No! I'm sorry!" _

"_FREAK!" _

_Lana tugged on the chains. No, no no no._

"_You stole it from me!" _

_Lex? But he was killed…._

"_Monster, you killed him!" So many voices. Lex…and Chloe? Working together? No stop, stop stop. Please stop._

_**And I'm not scared of your stolen power I see right through you any hour.**_

_Lana opened her eyes and realized she was under water, boiling green water and her body was absorbing it at an alarming rate. She felt her heart race, her body heat up. 'Too much power, I'll explode, I can't take it, stop it!'_

"_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" _

_Lana blinked. The green water was gone and she was standing in a grassy field. 'By…a windmeil? Wait…the windmeil, what the hell am I doing in Smallville?'_

_**I won't soothe your pain. I won't ease your strain. You've been waiting in vain. I've got nothing for you to gain.**_

_Lana blinked, Clark was there too, he was walking towards her._

"_Clark? No, don't come near me, I don't want to hurt you!" Lana protested._

_Clark continued walking until he collapsed in front of her. She couldn't bear to look at it. Clark in pain because of her._

"_L…l..lana…what's happening? Your neckalace, you found it, take it off, just take it off Lana!"_

_What? He doesn't remember…_

"_No, Clark, Clark, you have to remember me, you have to remember who I am now, not that silly girl I once was. I don't need to be saved Clark damnit!" Lana screamed, confused at her anger. 'The girl he loves is but a mirror of who I once was, a ghost, an illusion…' Lana realized. "Why don't you see me?" Tears fell down Lana's eyes._

_Clark struggled to stand up and walk towards Lana. Failing to do so, he remained on the ground and crawled towards her. He touched her and and grasped for the neckalace but found it wasn't there._

"_Lana? Lana? Where's your neckalace? Why do you…where is the….?" _

'_He doesn't know I know. He doesn't know who I am now. What I am now.'_

"_It's me, Clark, it's in me. I have to leave, I don't want to hurt you anymore." A single tear rolled down Lana's cheek. She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him only to realize a second later it would make him feel worse. She turned around and super-sped away._

"No, no no I'm sorry! You have to remember me, why why!" Lana was screaming.

Chloe shook Lana. "Lana, you're dreaming, you have to wake up." Lana squirmed in her sleep. Suddenly she sat up quickly, too quickly. "No!" she screamed.

"It was only a dream, Lana," Chloe said.

"Chloe!" Lana said, surprised, reaching out to touch Chloe. "You…you rememer who I am right? You didn't forget me too…"

"It was only a dream, whatever it was, it wasn't real, of course I remember you," Chloe said.

"Oh my god," Lana whispered softly, shuddering. Slowly she stood up. "It wasn't real. Not real. Not real," she kept repeating it to remind herself.

'I need to see him,' she thought.

'No, you can't,' she reminded herself.

'How else can I know it wasn't real?' she thought.

"It wasn't real," she said to herself.

Suddenly she turned to look at Chloe. "I have to leave town. I can't be here…it's too dangerous," Lana said.

"But…nothing can hurt you…right?" Chloe said, hesitantly.

Lana was silent. She stared at her feet.

"Not dangerous for me," Lana said slowly.

_**I'm taking it slow, feeding my flame, shuffling the cards of your game. And just in time In the right place suddenly I will play my ace.**_

"I…I can't be here, knowing he's here…and I can't ever see him, never again…I want to, so much…damn it," Lana cursed. "I'm supposed to be invincible," she laughed bitterly. "But here I am felled by one man. Why can't I just erase him from my life and move on?"

Lana turned around, not wanting Chloe to see her like this.

_**I won't soothe your pain. I won't ease your strain.**_

Chloe put her hand on Lana's shoulder. "Lana," she said.

Lana didn't respond.

"I understand," Chloe said.

Lana turned around, suddenly angry. "How can you understand? You can't possibly understand!" Lana screamed.

"I was in love with him too, Lana, " Chloe said.

"And what are you going to do now, jump in and steal him?" Lana asked.

"No, no…that's not what I meant…I just meant…I know what it's like…" Chloe rambled, feeling awkward.

Lana looked at Chloe strangely. "No, Chloe, I don't think you understand. I can't go _near_ him without _hurting _him. I don't think you can ever understand what that's like."

"I know, I mean, I didn't mean…." Chloe rambled.

Lana sat down suddenly, staring at the floor.

"I know…" Lana whispered. "I didn't mean to be accusatory, the past week has just been…"

"I know," Chloe said. "Maybe I don't understand…but I know, Lana, and I'm always there if you need to talk. Even if you're…half way across the world. You know you can always come here in a matter of seconds."

"Don't remind me! That's why I can't be with….Clark….it's my fault, I was silly not to realize what would happen, I was just so certain being his equal woul d make everything work," Lana said.

Lana stood up.

"Thank you, Chloe," Lana said. "Thank you for everything,"she continued, standing up. "I really must leave now," she said. She pulled the door open with her hands and walked out the door. She was in a hurry, not completely adjusted to her powers and she crashed into…something…someone….hard as rock?

**To be continued….**

**Haha sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger but you'll just have to review if you want to find out what happens next! **


End file.
